


[玹容]幸事01

by ArcticCircle7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle7/pseuds/ArcticCircle7
Summary: 但不管是为了活着而生活，还是为了生活而活着，现在李泰容不得不考虑进去一个新的变数。也许称作变数有失尊重，变数是不可知的，不测的，而这世界上没有一条生命是为了成为意外而存在的。





	[玹容]幸事01

01  
　　这场晴雨来得猝不及防。

　　仍低挂天边的夕阳就像一只湿漉漉的眼眸，带着最后一抹春风的色彩穿过公寓半开的玻璃窗，在餐台上咝咝冒泡的酒杯中闪动着流淌。

　　李泰容端起酒杯缓缓转动，靠近杯沿嗅了嗅酒气。空气中还弥漫着雨滴激起的带有青草和土腥气味的淡淡雾霭，像一张遮天盖地的渔网，压得人喘不过气。

　　他想起学生时代，也是这样一个低颓又无聊的雨天。两人踩着水洼中城市的倒影躲进校外租赁的公寓中，从头发丝到鞋袜都是湿的，衣服脱得随处都是，两对水脚印在玄关到卧室床前的木地板上逗留徘徊，潮湿的还有交错的呼吸。

　　年纪轻轻生机无限，黏在一起腻腻咕咕到天边泛起鱼肚白也还精神头十足，然而只是过了四年，偶尔通宵达旦加完班从公司大门走出来，打印机的声音似乎还在敲打着耳膜，心脏在剧烈地快速跳动，木然地盯着还没完全升起的太阳，怀疑自己入睡后会不会再醒来。

　　爱人是件消耗体力的事。郑在玹掐着时间点的外送会在他们从浴室出来后不久抵达。朋友说他仅仅有那“1%的不足”，放在这事上就是忘了点啤酒，但橱柜里还有几瓶朗姆酒和白兰地。

　　外送员总是准时送达，顾客也按时取餐，没有意外——洗澡时不许再招惹他是李泰容给郑在玹立下的“规矩”。

　　“要听话”。

　　李泰容认真地说这三个字的时候，模样像极了老师在循循善诱地教诲犯了错的小孩子，忘记了对方是一个身体和心理都已成熟的男人。

　　而这个男人则会很配合地扮作一个通情达理的小朋友，手放老实挪到一边，见识过李泰容的洁癖，还不忘在李泰容清理浴室的同时去收拾掉满屋狼藉，即是把脏掉的衣服被单一股脑塞进洗衣机滚筒，倒进洗衣液按动开关。家务事他并不上手，生活在一起总是李泰容帮衬他比较多。

　　两人就着深夜直播的球赛边吃炸鸡边喝酒，打赌胜负。略有醉意就卸了劲儿懒散地挨在一起观看郑在玹喜欢的怀旧校园电影。

　　镜头推进到晦涩又暧昧的画面时，郑在玹就想要使坏，俯身压在李泰容身上，带着酒气的炙热呼吸喷洒在他耳边。

　　这天清晨时发现剃须刀不知被谁随手扔在哪里不见了，所以郑在玹下巴带着长出来的胡茬，用力地蹭李泰容的脖颈，边低声道“泰容哥，泰容哥”，边从他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，喉结亲吻下去，直到李泰容骨节分明的手揉着郑在玹毛茸茸的脑袋，让他别闹了穿好衣服小心着凉，他才暂且停下来，目光掠过李泰容微微泛红的面颊，声音带着笑意，“我穿着呢”，说完又向下吻去。

　　“你穿的难道是皇帝的新衣啊？” 李泰容无奈地伸出一只手拿住遥控器将音量调高，企图用电视的声响掩饰使人面红耳赤的喘息和对白。

　　正是气血方刚的年纪，郑在玹在床上既霸道又不讲道理，每每在李泰容为他发狠的动作而意乱神迷时，他就故意暂停攻势，体贴地拨开李泰容额前被汗水打湿的短发，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛渴求地望着自己，半威逼利诱半哄着让他说出些令人害臊的话，才继续动作下去。

　　李泰容多数时候是屈服的，那时“要听话”这三个组合起来仿佛某种安全词的字就像被打上了封条，怎么也说不出口。

　　郑在玹欺负得太狠了李泰容偶尔也会反击。

　　他看着郑在玹的眼睛眨也不眨，语调带着种无辜的上挑，“在玹哥——”，他没有把话接着说下去，就知道自己已经成功了，即使他根本不能再说出一个字来。

　　入睡前李泰容盯着郑在玹的发旋儿愣神。

　　比他小两届的学弟个子已经高出自己小半头，肩宽腿长，不笑的时候给人印象很难接近，笑起来却又要人命，再过几年穿上西装梳起背头不知要祸害多少男男女女。

　　这小子最近换了香水，味道是雅淡的中性果香，闻起来很舒服，李泰容躺在他的怀里就像是猫蜷缩在洒满了猫薄荷的吊床上那般惬意，即使手上有着急的事，他也总是等郑在玹睡着了，轻手轻脚沏杯咖啡再去处理。

　　喝酒和“睡觉”本是给时光插上翅膀让它在滂沱大雨里飞驰而过的好办法。

　　而当云开日出，被遗忘在阳台淋得湿透就的衣服掉落在地面的水滴，延绵不绝地发出滴答声响，在已收场的雨声的背景下格外真切，像是催他快从美梦中苏醒的闹钟。

　　被围困在这里也好。就在大雨围成的幕布中演着明朗的故事，没有观众，也没有散场。

　　打伞从来不是什么麻烦事，他想。

 

　　高压锅咯咯作响，中断了李泰容的回忆，鲍鱼参鸡汤出锅的时间到了。

　　他抬头望向时钟，距离与郑在玹约定的时间还有十五分钟。他把酒杯中剩余的液体倒进水池，杯子扔进洗碗机，解开围腰，叠好后放在餐桌旁边的椅子上。

　　接着他小心翼翼地把由于动作向上卷起的衬衫下摆抚平，唇角不自觉扬起，低头看向腹部的目光中闪烁着暖意，似乎将要把屋子里湿冷的潮气驱逐出去。

这时它大概只有李子般大小，通体粉嫩粉嫩的，也许还长出了一些小绒毛，比起李子倒更像是一只格外娇小的水蜜桃——小桃子，小桃子，李泰容喜欢这样称呼它，好像这样做就能让它乖乖听话，不再调皮淘气。

　　两个月前意外得知怀孕，不是因为他忽然发现酸菜鱼比红烧鱼更好吃，也不是因为嗜睡疲惫总是乏累。是公司组织的例行体检。

　　在医院各个诊室间转了又转，当李泰容以为检查就要结束，正在思考饿了一天中午要吃什么饭时，突然被护士喊住，后者把他引到一个诊室门前，敲了敲门。

　　“请进！”

　　医生看到他走进来坐下，把检查报告递到他面前，没有道贺也没有多余的表情，“宫内孕42天。”

　　李泰容怀疑自己听错了。要么今天是愚人节，但看着面前医生不苟言笑的表情，医院哪儿会开这么无聊的玩笑；要么就是错拿了别人的化验单，可他的名字就写在那里。

　　作为男性受孕的几率远远低于女性，况且他和郑在玹每次都有做防护措施。

　　升职后工作压力陡然增大，近一个月被总公司指派到另一座城市统筹新分部的设立，异常忙碌，他想呕吐也许是来回奔波晕车所导致，所以当身体出现异常后他完全忽略了这一方面的可能性。

　　周围人的说话声，脚步声，输液架剐蹭地板的刺啦声，还有远处救护车的鸣笛声似乎与他隔了一层冻结的水面，水面上是嘈杂的混乱，水下是自己放大的的呼吸声。

　　医院像一只造型怪异的作弊酒杯，抬起暗块涌出的是哭泣，无望和死亡，按下暗块流出的则是笑语，感激和新生。

　　可这两种情绪都和他无关，他仅是困惑，像在梦中清醒，可身体依旧在沉睡，无法脱离的非现实感。

　　几秒种后打破冰面，把他拽回到现实的，是医生接下来的话。

　　“但各项指标都不太理想啊，很可能保不下来。如果你坚持，我建议你去挂徐医生的号做一下超声再看看吧。”

 

　　徐医生的诊室距离这里并不太远。

　　李泰容坐在走廊一侧的金属座椅上，呆呆地看着医院墙壁上的标语，“为了第一声哭，更为了无数次笑”。

　　他来到这里，甚至还没想好这个生命的去留，可他就是来了，自己也说不上为什么，也许是没有勇气在那么短的时间内作出抉择。

　　他不是故意要偷听，等待的时候只是坐在那里，陌生人的故事一个又一个在耳边环绕。

　　怀孕六个月发现丈夫出轨毅然决然来预约引产的；胎儿畸形，女方哭着重复地问“真的吗？没有别的办法了吗”，而男方就站在门口低头面无表情地打游戏；一个人来做大排畸，在电话里情绪激动地低喊着“下次下次总是下次，全世界就你最忙！”

　　他心绪芜杂，小桃子——那个时候它还没被称作这个名字，留下与否，要不要告诉郑在玹，什么时候告诉郑在玹，他都还没想好。

　　诊室门口挂着的液晶显示屏上滚动出“李泰容”三个大字，他赶忙站起来走进诊室顺手带上了门。

　　在诊疗床上躺下后他掀起衬衣，徐医生将清凉的凝胶剂涂抹在他的腹部，天还没暖和起来，一阵风从窗户缝吹进来让他打了个寒颤。

　　突然想起经常出现在公寓楼下的野猫，有天上班前见它弓着背脊厌怏怏地趴在楼道角落，下班后看到邻居奶奶丢给它的火腿肠一口没吃，于是李泰容把它带到动物医院，做了检查，医生推测是异物堵塞导致炎症水平异常，钡餐造影前医生建议做一次B超。李泰容抓着猫的两只前爪让助手剃掉肚子上的猫毛，接下来的步骤也是这样的。

　　超声探头在慢慢挪动着位置，机器屏幕上一片交互运动着的黑灰，他看不出那是什么，代表着什么，但还是仰着脑袋注视着。

　　“可以了，”徐医生递给他几张纸巾，“先擦擦吧。”

　　半小时后徐医生在办公桌前坐下，把超声图摆正放在李泰容面前，“孕早期宫腔积液，有先兆流产迹象。不过这种情况运气好是会自己吸收掉的。”

　　他翻开处方笺，抓着圆珠笔的手停在半空接着问，“近几个月吃过什么药吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“避孕药呢？”

　　“也没有。”

　　徐医生垂下眼睑拿起圆珠笔在处方笺上龙飞凤舞地书写起来，“回去以后注意饮食，禁烟禁酒，性生活和运动都是不可以的。”

　　他抬起头把处方笺撕下来递给李泰容，后者下眼眶的乌青使他看起来更加憔悴，“事业上升期是挺不容易的，想留下这胎就多卧床休息，保持睡眠充足，开的药按时按量吃，再补充点小剂量叶酸，两个星期后再来复查是否还有胎心。”

　　李泰容神情恍惚地捏着处方笺打算去药房拿药，刚走出诊室门，被徐医生叫住。

　　“噢，还有，走之前到三楼护士台拿张宣传页，特殊时期该忌食的东西上面写的很全。”

　　一个人虚度光阴仿佛是为了活着而生活，而两个人在一起就变成了为了生活而活着。

　　但不管是为了活着而生活，还是为了生活而活着，现在李泰容不得不考虑进去一个新的变数。

　　也许称作变数有失尊重，变数是不可知的，不测的，而这世界上没有一条生命是为了成为意外而存在的。

　　困惑在一个月后听到徐医生告诉他小桃子的胎心跳动得特别好的时候彻底消失了。其实它早已被另一种情绪慢慢取代，准确点说应该叫做喜悦，这股力量摧枯拉朽势不可当，即使他从来没有主动敞开怀抱迎接它的到来。

 

　　离职面谈进行得很顺利，走完程序后李泰容和同事们道别，提着装着自己私人物品的纸箱走出公司时不过三点，完全可以去超市买些食材赶在晚高峰前到家，所以才有了今晚的约会。

　　和郑在玹最后一次见面是一个半月之前，莫名由头引起的争执，不欢而散。冷战到现在为止两个人没有再说过话，进行的交谈不过是聊天框中例如：吃饭了吗？吃了什么？今天天气不错或者糟糕透了；要出差，这几天不在家。这么巧？我也是。

　　李泰容知道比起短信郑在玹更喜欢打电话，可他破天荒一个也没有打过来。

　　这段日子李泰容总是没由来发火，找不到领带都能让他发作，一瞬间仿佛越过越回去年轻了十多岁，他心想好啊，看看你能忍到什么时候。

　　但争执的原因也不算是没由来。

　　从医院回来后他心里就藏着事情。

　　那天郑在玹要出国出差，李泰容去送他，虽然目的地距离不远，四五个小时的航程，但要去小半个月。

　　上午把郑在玹送上飞机，航班没有延误，傍晚五六点就接到了郑在玹的电话报平安。

　　“哥下班了吗？”

　　“没有，现在在外面吃饭，一会儿还要加班。你呢，晚上要干什么？”

　　“还没有安排，明早正式开始工作，”电话那头的声音断断续续的，信号似乎不太好，“我已经到酒店了，刚洗完澡。”

　　“在玹啊，”李泰容顿了顿，还是开口了，“等你回来我有事情要告诉你。”

　　“现在不能告诉我吗？”

　　“现在还不行。”

　　“哥变坏了，不告诉我还要吊着我的好奇心，今晚要失眠了。”郑在玹开玩笑道。

　　“肯定会告诉你的，现在我还没决定好，也没想好怎么跟你讲”，李泰容在郑在玹看不到的地方抓了抓头发，“只是想让你知道有件事你应该知道才行，你也有权利知道，说起来很复杂。”

　　“总之，你要记得有这件事，可能我会开不了口，但那时候你一定要让我说出来。”

　　“好，”郑在玹答应地很爽快，没再多问什么，“哥我先去睡了，明早很赶时间，下班路上注意安全，多穿件衣服，夜里凉。”

　　李泰容应了声好就挂断了电话，付了账从餐馆回到办公室发现还不到晚上七点。

　　等等，哪有人晚上七点就要睡觉的？

　　他是哪里不舒服吗？走之前看起来不像是生病的样子啊。

　　察觉到不对劲，李泰容拿出手机翻开电话簿找到郑在玹的名字点下去，听筒中没有传来连接中“嘟，嘟，嘟”的声音，只有冰冷机械的女声重复道：“您拨打的用户已关机，请稍后再拨。”

　　李泰容想起半个月前在候诊时听到的那几个故事，心里忐忑不安起来。但他随即摇了摇头，像是把脑海中令人不安的想法甩出去。

　　也许是手机恰好没电了呢？

　　不可能的。

　　他知道不该在没有事实依据的情况下做猜测，可他越想越窝火，加上这段时间的确控制不好情绪。他编辑了条短信，给郑在玹发送了过去：

　　“我想了想其实也不是多重要的事情，反正去不去都没可能。最近我妈让我去跟她同学的女儿相亲，催得很急，电话一个接一个，说不想驳了人家的面子，硬要我去见一面。这几天我工作很忙，实在不想把时间浪费在推拉上面，刚才给我妈回了话，就见个面吃个饭，什么都不可能发生。”

　　短信自然是假的，可强迫他去相亲是真的，也不是最近的事情，只是他一直没有告诉郑在玹而已。

　　第二天上午李泰容收到郑在玹的回信，只有短短四个字。

　　“我知道了”。标点符号都懒得用。

　　于是一场旷日持久的冷战开始了。

 

　　毕业后李泰容进入社会开始工作，为了方便上下班搬离了他和郑在玹一起生活了两年的小家，在城市的最南边租借了一个小公寓，开始新的生活。

　　他从普通职员做起，朝九晚五打卡签到，在工作岗位上挨捶也毫不勉强。同事们大多很年轻，做事缺乏经验但又充满干劲，这样的氛围下加班是很稀松平常的事，往往赶地铁回到家简单收拾下就已将近凌晨，比起做饭他更情愿懒懒地躺在床上打几局游戏放松一下再去睡觉。冰箱和橱柜里堆满了甜点和各种速食年糕拉面，电饭锅和烤箱上渐渐落满了灰尘。

　　开始工作后的前三个月，刚毕业进入社会的李泰容觉得又苦又累，睡前打给郑在玹的电话往往没说几句就睡着了，郑在玹也不挂断，就这么听着。那个时候郑在玹还有点小皮孩儿的影子，有一搭没一搭闲聊时捉弄他说，“泰容哥，你昨晚睡觉打呼噜被我录下来了。”

　　随着时间的推移，升职后他越发忙碌起来，郑在玹也临近毕业整日泡在图书馆，一得空就被他父亲叫到自家公司熟悉生意上的事，这样的对话也很少出现了。

　　有天深夜加完班从地铁走出来，听到旁边刚刚从辅导班下课的小孩在抱怨说，“学习好辛苦，一点自由都没有”，小孩的父母回答道，“长大你就知道读书比工作幸福多了”。

　　李泰容笑了笑，原来人年轻时不屑一顾的道理，等到一定年龄回过头去看，会发现那往往都是对的。

　　小时候贪玩做功课偷懒被母亲发现，母亲总是念叨着“长大之后你就只有靠自己了，现在不努力以后怎么办噢”。

　　那时的他固执地认为父母亲永远是自己最坚实的后盾，但这种想法放在他与家人之间发生的多数事情上似乎并不相适。

　　使他意识到这个事实最近的事情，是实习期职场新人着急上火，打电话给家里反倒被批评指摘，憋屈到智齿发炎，被母亲一句，“我说什么来着，再吃甜的你的牙迟早出问题”给呛了回去。挂断电话后事后诸葛亮觉得不联系才是最好的选择。那时能力有限心脏也不够强大，很多事情还需要时间磨砺。

　　但一直都存在的矛盾，是他和郑在玹的关系。

 

　　郑在玹看着餐台上放着几个大小不一的宽口碗碟，盛着鲍鱼参鸡汤，烤明太鱼，牛肉拌饭和蔬菜沙拉，这些都是以前在两人的小家里李泰容经常做给他吃的。

　　“不是说了路上堵车让哥先吃吗？怎么没动筷子。”郑在玹边说边在李泰容对面的餐椅上坐下。

　　“没胃口。”

　　“还在生气？”郑在玹抓住李泰容放在餐台上的手轻轻晃了晃。

　　“我没有生气，只是没胃口。”他说。

　　“是又没有好好吃饭肠胃不舒服了吗？”郑在玹走进厨房就觉察到满满一橱柜的零食已经不是上次他来看到的那些了。

　　李泰容低头看着餐桌布，不敢直视郑在玹的眼睛。

　　“我说我怀孕了，你相信吗？”


End file.
